Heaven has no hate but love
by Shinru Orecalcum
Summary: Drago has become a human and has fallen in love with Runo. sorry the summery sucks but the story is better. DRAGOxRUNO


Heaven has no hate but love

By Shinru Orecalcum

Shinru: Hi everyone I'm Shinru Orecalcum.

Drago: Nice to meet you but why am I here?

Dan: ya what is going on?

Runo: OK explain yourself before I beat you up!

Shinru: Hey chill out Runo you get to beat up Dan In this chapter so will that satisfy you?

Runo: sure he still owes me cash.

Dan: WHAT WHY ME?

Shinru: because you're the antagonist in this story.

This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me if I am Dan Bashing it is unintentional ok.

Oh and a thank you to Shunskitten for helping me with her amazing advice, so thanks.

Shinru: This is rated M for later chapters, so you have been warned, Dan stop running from Runo and take it like a true man.

Drago: and on with the story.

**Chapter 1: Revenge that was way past its expiration date. **

Drago was walking down the street towards Runo's house. He still couldn't believe that Dan had cheated on her and still expected her to stay with him. Just because he is the #1 brawler in the world and saved the earth and new vestroia doesn't mean he can get to just use a beautiful woman like Runo and move on to another when he gets bored.

All this was going on in Drago's head while he was walking toward the person who made him being a human instead of a bakugan worth it. He still found it hard to understand human customs but he was aware that he needed to go and comfort the one human that he dearly loved. He can remember every time her smile was radiant while she helped him get used to be on earth in human form when he was having a hard time believing that the six legendary solders actually accepted his request to be turned into a human.

Drago was turning onto the street where Runo lived when he saw something that made his dragon instincts start to reappear and boil for there was the one who hurt his precious Runo, there in front of him was Dan Kouso, ranked #1 brawler in the world and Runo's ex-boyfriend in the flesh.

"Hey there Drago how have you been" said Dan not knowing that Drago's anger was boiling up by just looking at his trade mark grin.

"What are you doing here Daniel" Drago said with a tiny fragment of venom in his voice.

"I'm here to see Runo, why?" Dan said with a puzzled look.

"Because I think Runo doesn't want to see you after what you did to her, jerk" Drago said with a lot more venom then he meant to put in there.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean what did I do?"

Dan questioned Drago with a suspicious look that told Drago all he needed to know.

All the while that Dan and Drago were arguing, up in a room looking down from a window was a 16 year old girl who was also the girl that the boys where arguing about. At this time she was arguing with herself about what to do.

"Ok Runo, who are you going to choose?" was all that was going through her mind.

"DAMMIT, what is wrong with you misusing Runo like that? How could you stoop so low to actually expect her to forgive you after what you put her through, you bastard!" Drago yelled at Dan after Dan had explained why what he was doing was okay.

"What do you mean? I thought you and me were best buds and you would understand?" yelled an equaling shocked Dan at the one he called his friend.

"No you don't understand. You suggesting that I go along with a threesome without her saying that it's okay? You're worse than all the bad guys we've faced" said Drago, about to go and punch Dan, but then something happened.

The door to Runo's house opened up to reveal Runo and all her glory walking out towards Dan.

"Runo, we were just talking about , wanna go, just you and me?" Dan said, about to kiss her.

Just as his lips were about to touch hers she threw a side kick at his face, then started punching his gut and then finished him off with a massive kick that's target was his manhood, sending him into a world of pain.

"Like hell I'd go with you, you damn bastard! Why don't you go back to your new girlfriend," said a Runo who I had never seen before until now.

And with that she started to lead me into her house.

Shinru: and that was the first chapter of "My Heaven has no hate but love."

Note: I may change the title, OK?


End file.
